Aprendiendo a amar
by RMonzon
Summary: Ser heroes no es tan dificil como parece, es mucho peor; tener en tus manos la vida de cada persona y tener la obligacion de protegerlos a todos es algo que requiere mucho valor. ¿Que pasaria si el amor esta por medio de tus labores como heroe?...¿el amor lograria descontrolar todo lo que conoces y haces?
1. Sal de mi cabeza

"**Aprendiendo a amar"**

La música se adueñaba de cada rincón de la ciudad, la gente bailaba alegremente mientras disfrutaban del festival de primavera, algunos aprovechaban para invitar a hermosas chicas a bailar un rato, otros preferían pasarla entre amigos y beber un poco mientras reirán de los chistes y ocurrencias de cada quien, pero algo era seguro: Todos la estaban pasando bien, bueno, casi todos.

La noche caía lentamente, mientras la luna aparecía en el cielo remplazando el lugar del radiante sol.

En una sombría habitación se encontraba cierta titán gótica meditando, tratando de ignorar la fuerte música que sonaba en cada rincón de la ciudad.

- Toc, toc, toc – sonó la puerta, dejando a Raven fuera de su fortaleza mental.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo irritada

- Raven – dijó una voz familiar - ¿no piensas venir a divertirte?

Esa voz, esa irritable voz del chico bestia había hecho vibrar todo su ser, había hecho que perdiera la concentración, la había hecho salir de su meditación.

Raven un tanto furiosa abrió bruscamente la puerta.

- ¡NO! – con cara de pocos amigos - ¡No deseo ir!

- Oye! – dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizarla – no te pongas asi ¡solo era una pregunta!

- Pues ya tienes tu respuesta – sin decir mas cerró la puerta en las narices del chico bestia.

Este, quedándose con las palabras en la boca decidió rendirse e ir a festejar sin Raven.

La chica continuó meditando mientras trataba de controlar sus sentimientos. Cerró lentamente los ojos dando un enorme suspiro de tranquilidad luego de ser interrumpida necesitaba reiniciar su proceso de meditación.

Lentamente empezó a levitar como de costumbre, cuando de pronto llegó a su mente la imagen de su irritable compañero bestia, lo cual hizo que se desconcentrara de nuevo y cayera al suelo al no poder controlar mas su levitación.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – se dijo a si misma - ¿será por….él?

Mientras tanto los cuatro titanes restantes se encontraban en el festival.

- ¿y Raven? – dijo el líder titán al ver a chico bestia aproximándose, sin su compañera.

- No quiso venir – dijo fríamente, con una frialdad que nunca habían visto en el alegre chico.

- ¿Qué?...¿le sucede algo? – Starfire estaba preocupada por su amiga.

- no, no es eso, es solo que, creo que quiere estar sola – finalizó el chico.

- Bueno – decía Robin mientras caminaba fuera del festival – vamos a convencer a Raven para que venga.

Todos emprendieron camino hacia la torre T, en búsqueda de su amiga.

Raven se dio por vencida y se recostó lentamente en su cama, cerrando los ojos intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero cada vez que pensaba en algo diferente aparecía un recuerdo del chico bestia….

- Chico bestia aquí, chico bestia allá – decía enfadada - ¿es todo lo que pienso?

La actitud de Raven había cambiado en los últimos días, sobre todo con el titán que tanto la irritaba, estaba empezando a dudar, ella misma sabia eso, y la simple idea de ese conflicto interno de emociones la aterraba, y mucho.

**Nota de autora:**

**Bien chicos, este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic sobre los jóvenes titanes, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Confusiones sentimentales

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Raven se dio por vencida y se recostó lentamente en su cama, cerrando los ojos intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero cada vez que pensaba en algo diferente aparecía un recuerdo del chico bestia….

- Chico bestia aquí, chico bestia allá – decía enfadada - ¿es todo lo que pienso?

La actitud de Raven había cambiado en los últimos días, sobre todo con el titán que tanto la irritaba, estaba empezando a dudar, ella misma sabia eso, y la simple idea de ese conflicto interno de emociones la aterraba, y mucho.

**Capitulo 2: Confusiones sentimentales**

Mientras Raven trataba de luchar contra si misma dentro de su corazón, los jóvenes titanes, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y chico bestia estaban a punto de llegar a la torre.

Al llegar, todos muy impacientes esperaban convencer de la forma más rápida a su amiga para que los acompañara a divertirse un rato.

Robin, el líder titán, se aproximó a la puerta de la habitación de la gótica, estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando de pronto ésta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a Raven quien se proponía a salir para tomar aire fresco.

- ¿Qué…hacen aquí? – dijo desconcertada

- Venimos por ti Raven – dijo el líder titán

- no – tratando de evadir a sus amigos – vayan a divertirse sin mi

- Chico bestia dijo que quizás querías estar sola, por lo que asumimos que lo que mas necesitas ahorita es compañía querida amiga – dijo Starfire, con su enorme sonrisa característica.

Raven fulminó con la mirada al chico verde…¿acaso había dicho que quería estar sola?...NO, CLARO QUE NO! Quizás lo había sentido, quizás eso pensaba, pero NUNCA lo dijo, por lo que no lograba entender como el chico bestia había adivinado su estado de ánimo ni sus deseos.

- Y? – dijo Robin, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica - ¿vienes?

- ah – suspiro – esta bien, no me hará daño un poco de aire fresco

Todos se compartieron un par de sonrisas amistosas, para luego partir hacia el festival que les esperaba. Raven solo se limitaba a mirar minuciosamente al chico verde, estaba enojada, irritada, quería dejarlo sin aliento, pero sabia que esas malas emociones solo eran caprichos de su alma, caprichos por algo que no podía tener, caprichos por algo que no tuvo el valor de hacer, ese capricho, ese estúpido e insoportable capricho de lograr escuchar a chico bestia confesándole sus sentimientos hacia ella.

La gótica sabia que ella misma se engañaba.

Vamos – se decía en su mente – chico bestia está enamorado de Terra, ya supéralo Raven. No dejes que tus emociones te controlen…

- Raven, espera – dijo la voz de Robin – esperemos a que cambie el semáforo de color…

Los pensamientos de la gótica no la habían dejado ver su entorno, estaba en el extremo de una calle transitada, si no hubiera sido por Robin, quien sabe que le pudo haber pasado.

La luz cambió rápidamente, permitiendo al grupo de titanes pasar tranquilamente por la calle.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar ¿ - dijo la chica impaciente

- Ya casi llegamos, solo falta pasar una calle mas – dijo Star, felizmente.

¿Por qué no volamos? – se decía en su mente – tenemos poderes ¿para nada?...pero bueno, ¿Qué mas dá?, de seguro chico bestia prefiere caminar, asi ve a cuanta chica haya a su alrededor….momento, ¿Qué estoy pensando? A mi no me interesa que el enano verde vea a cuanta chica quiera ver, la verdad me da igual…o no?...si, si claro que si, me da y me dará siempre igual!

- RAVEN CUIDADO! –

Esa fue la única voz que logró escuchar, y la reconoció perfectamente, era chico bestia.

¿Qué había pasado a su alrededor?...no lo sabia, lo único que supo fue que estaba en problemas.

Todo se nubló a su alrededor, y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento.

Continuará…..

**Bueno..! gracias por mi primer review:**

**A: Rachelgarf: Gracias por ser mi primer review.. jeje que bien que te haya gustado! Espero que sigas al tanto de la continuación de esta historia! Cualquier cosa que te guste o disguste del fic hacémelo saber en un review..!**

**Besos!**

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Confusiones sentimentales parte 2

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- RAVEN CUIDADO! –

Esa fue la única voz que logró escuchar, y la reconoció perfectamente, era chico bestia.

¿Qué había pasado a su alrededor?...no lo sabia, lo único que supo fue que estaba en problemas.

Todo se nubló a su alrededor, y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento.

**Continuación, capitulo 2: Confusiones sentimentales**

¿Qué le había pasado?, no lo sabia, sentía lentamente como cada fibra de su ser empezaba a arder…estaba en desventaja y no podía ponerse de pié, mucho menos abrir sus ojos que mantenía duramente presionados como respuesta al dolor que le había causado el reciente "accidente".

Poco a poco empezó a disolverse su recuerdo…de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, se encontraba en su propia mente.

- Estoy inconsciente al parecer – dijo mientras observaba de un lado al otro el interior de su propia mente…

¿Qué pudo haber pasado?...lo único que la lograba tranquilizar era que sus amigos titanes la ayudarían mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

- Raven… - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos…

- ¿Quién me habla? – dijo la chica tratando de descubrir a su emisor

- Raven… - repitió de nuevo la voz.

- ¿Hola?...¿Robin?..¿Starfire?...¿cyborg?... – dijo un poco preocupada

- Raven… - esta vez la voz se encontraba mas cerca, lo suficiente para que supiera que era la voz de su tormento, la voz de sus pesadillas que al mismo tiempo eran sus sueños.

- ¿Chico bestia? – dijo al ver al chico que se encontraba en lo alto de una colina

La chica apresuró el paso, quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a su "amigo", de una forma u otra, el ver al chico verde en ese lugar, junto a ella, la tranquilizó, le dio cierta comodidad o calidez que era difícil de explicar.

Finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba chico bestia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo fríamente, tratando de ocultar su felicidad al verlo

- Vine a rescatarte

- ¿rescatarme de que?...estoy en mi mente!

- Si, estas en tu mente, y al parecer yo también estoy…

- Sal de mi mente ahora! – dijo irritada

- No – dijo en tono burlesco - ¿no que te alegraba verme?

- Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente

- Vamos Rae…yo sé que tu estas feliz de verme

La chica no vaciló, solo se dejó llevar, se abalanzó contra el chico dándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco, tratando de que éste no lo notara.

- Wow Rae, deberas estas feliz de verme – susurró al oído de la gótica – solo para que lo sepas, yo también estoy feliz de verte.

- ¿Qué sucedió conmigo?... ¿porqué estoy inconsciente? – dijo mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de chico bestia.

- No te preocupes, pronto despertarás para saberlo- dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse lentamente a la chica

- Dime ahora, quiero saberlo – dijo algo irritada

- No te preocupes, ya te lo dije! Confía en mi aunque sea una vez en tu vida ¿quieres? – dijo mientras estaba peligrosamente cerca de la chica.

- ¿Qué….que intentas? – dijo Rae al notar como chico bestia se acercaba demasiado a ella…

- esto… - al decir su ultima palabra, tocó dulcemente la mejilla de la chica con sus manos. Ambos sentían su respiración, y sus labios se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros de lograr ser unidos…se miraron lentamente a los ojos, nunca habían estado tan cerca pero el estar asi se sentía tan bien…

Chico bestia prosiguió, acercando sus labios a los de ella…

¿RAVEN? – dijo una voz que interrumpió el intento de beso..

Ambos se separaron…poco a poco fue desapareciendo todo el entorno, dejando a Raven y chico bestia en la "nada".

- ¿RAVEN? – volvió a pronunciar la voz…

Chico bestia empezó a desaparecer, sus manos, sus pies, su cabeza, todo él empezaba a evaporarse, producto de la voz que acababa de ser escuchada.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo la gotica preocupada

- Tranquila, estas por despertar, nos vemos luego…aquí, en tu mente – dijo mientras sonreía y desaparecia

- pero…

- tranquila, recuerda que me debes un beso – acto seguido desapareció completamente

¿RAVEN?...

La chica abrió de par en par sus ojos (de nuevo) no recordaba haberlos cerrado…era, extraño.

Se encontraba en la torre T, en su habitación y la voz que había escuchado era la de starfire.

- Amigos! – dijo al notar que Rae había despertado - ¡despertó!

Pronto aparecieron cada uno de los titanes

- Nos tenias preocupados – dijo Robin

- ¿Qué…que me pasó? – dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba en la cama

- Hubieron problemas en la plaza, pero los titanes ya lo controlamos – dijo cyborg

- ¿Por qué sentí que me ardía todo el cuerpo? –

- Te dispararon con un rayo, pero tranquila, no tendrá ningún efecto secundario, ya lo hemos controlado – dijo Robin

- Esta bien… - dijo ella, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que el líder titán había dicho, por ahora su única preocupación era ¿Dónde estaba chico bestia?

**Bueno chicos/as…hasta aca llega, esperen el próximo capitulo..!**

**Rachelgarf****: **No soy de capítulos cortos, el problema es que avece saca en Word me salen como 5 paginas..y en fanfiction se hace super pequeño..! jajaja trataré de hacerlos mas largos, aunque es muy satisfactorio dejarlos con ganas de leer mas (muajaja, soy mala) jajaja gracias por leerme….besos!

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san****: **jaja gracias por dejarme un review…y gracias por leerme! Ojala te guste como continuará la historia. Vos seguí pendiente ;)

**Maluheca**** : **Trato hecho! Jajajaja escribiré mas pero espero tus reviews ;) Gracias por leerme :D

**Hasta el próximo cap. Chau! **


	4. Mala espina

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Pronto aparecieron cada uno de los titanes

- Nos tenias preocupados – dijo Robin

- ¿Qué…que me pasó? – dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba en la cama

- Hubieron problemas en la plaza, pero los titanes ya lo controlamos – dijo cyborg

- ¿Por qué sentí que me ardía todo el cuerpo? –

- Te dispararon con un rayo, pero tranquila, no tendrá ningún efecto secundario, ya lo hemos controlado – dijo Robin

- Esta bien… - dijo ella, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que el líder titán había dicho, por ahora su única preocupación era ¿Dónde estaba chico bestia?

**Capitulo 4: Mala espina…**

Cada uno de los titanes fueron abandonando la habitación, mientras Raven daba vueltas y vueltas a la interrogante de donde estaba el chico…

La ultima que se disponía a salir era Starfire, antes de que esta saliera, Raven la detuvo con una palabra

- Starfire – dijo algo perturbada

- ¿Qué sucede Raven? ¿te sientes mal? ¿ te pasa algo? – dijo la chica algo exagerada y asustada

- No tranquila – dijo fríamente – no me pasa nada, solo tengo una pregunta

- Ah uff – respirando aliviada -¿Qué pregunta?

- ¿Dónde esta chico bestia?

- Emm – starfire no sabia q contestar – él?...eem..

- Starfire… sucedió algo malo? – dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos…

- Es que, dijimos que no diríamos nada –

- Dime – dijo algo perturbada

La chica vaciló un momento para contestarle a la gotica, era obvio que su respuesta seria muy difícil y no la iba a tomar bien, mucho menos con la situación en la que se encontraba.

- él…

- Dime! – dijo enojada

- Esta bien, es que, chico bestia intento evitar que el rayo te pegara a ti, cuando hizo esto él también fue lesionado, ahorita esta en su habitación, en la misma situación que tu…

Al escuchar esto, Raven se levantó de un salto de su cama, y salió de la habitación dejando a Starfire confundida..

Caminó rápidamente en rumbo a la habitación del héroe, esa inmensa necesidad de verlo la había hecho caminar lo mas rápido que podía y hacer que sus latidos fueran mas inmensos cada vez que se acercaba a la habitación.

Al llegar, se encontraba cerrada la puerta, con un simple movimiento de manos, la gotica hizo que se abriera rápidamente….al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa

- NO esta! – dijo asustada –

Los titanes escucharon la fuerte exclamación de Raven y acudieron rápidamente…

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Robin mientras entraba de sobresalto a la habitación

- Es chico bestia…no esta! – dijo perturbada, sin poder controlar sus emociones

- ¿Dónde creen que se encuentre? – dijo starfire

- Eso es lo de menos, tenemos que encontrarlo ya! Corre peligro – dijo Robin mientras salía de la habitación junto a Cyborg

- ¿corre peligro? – preguntó Raven a Starfire

- No me dejaste terminar de explicarte Raven…

- Ahorita no hay tiempo, debemos buscarlo.

Ambas chicas salieron de la torre T, la gotica buscó por su lado, no importaba que tan rápido corría, no lo lograba ver por ningún lado…muy preocupada, decidió parar un momento para meditar…

- Vamos chico bestia….debemos encontrarte – decía en su mente - ¿Cuál es el enorme peligro que corres?

- Raven – dijo la voz de chico bestia dentro de la mente de la gotica

- Chico bestia? – respondió intentando saber mas sobre que le había pasado.

Ya no hubo respuesta….abrió rápidamente los ojos, asustada, había sentido algo extraño, era como si hubiera sentido lo que el chico sentía en esos momentos…se sentía exhausta, preocupada, aterrada….

Tenia que saber que pasaba…y pronto.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Lamento mucho tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo…es que he tenido millones de cosas que hacer…y además mi computadora había muerto -_- pero ya esta bien… :D**

**Ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que procuraré subir mas seguido!**

**¿reviews?**


	5. Mala espina parte dos

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- Vamos chico bestia….debemos encontrarte – decía en su mente - ¿Cuál es el enorme peligro que corres?

- Raven – dijo la voz de chico bestia dentro de la mente de la gotica

- Chico bestia? – respondió intentando saber mas sobre que le había pasado.

Ya no hubo respuesta….abrió rápidamente los ojos, asustada, había sentido algo extraño, era como si hubiera sentido lo que el chico sentía en esos momentos…se sentía exhausta, preocupada, aterrada….

Tenia que saber que pasaba…y pronto.

**Capítulo 5: Mala espina (continuación)**

El mal presentimiento de nuestra gótica aumentaba mientras mas tardaban en encontrar al chico bestia, la verdad, muy en el fondo, algo le decía que era ella la culpable, tan solo si no hubiera estado pensando en algo tan frívolo y tan tonto como el posible amor que tenía el chico verde hacia ella nada de esto habría pasado; pero ya era tarde y las consecuencias ya estaban presentes…quizás el rayo no le dio enteramente a ella, por lo que fue él el mayor afectado…y si ese rayo era capaz de acabar con su vida?...? NO, no puede ser, pero si no es esa su función entonces… ¿Cuál es?...y ¿Quién los atacó?

Continuaba su camino, el cielo estaba oscuro, con señales de lluvia y la calle, sola, demasiado desolada para ser cierto, talvez porque nadie quería mojarse con la tormenta que se avecinaba. Raven no paraba de buscar, no tenia ni idea de donde podría encontrarlo, pero estaba segura que daría todo para hallar a su casi amigo.

Y asi como era de esperarse, la tormenta comenzó a caer, obligando a los titanes a resguardarse en la torre T, menos Raven, quien continuó su búsqueda aún bajo la lluvia.

- ¿Estan todos aca? – dijo Robin al entrar a la torre T

- Todos, menos Chico bestia – contestó Starfire un poco mojada por la lluvia

- Oigan..¿Y Raven? – dijo cyborg viendo de un lado a otro

- Hay que ubicarla con el comunicador – contestó el líder titán observando la gran pantalla ubicada en la sala de la torre T - ¿Raven? – dijo al encenderla

La chica entraba en un callejón cuando sintió una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo, sacó el comunicador de los titanes:

- Aquí estoy – con su voz normal fingiendo despreocupación

- ¿Qué haces ahí?...esta lloviendo mucho Raven tienes que volver a la torre T ahora! – dijo Robin

- No, regresaré en unos momentos, solo tengo que hacer un intento mas, estoy segura que voy cerca de donde está chico bestia

- No es seguro Raven, tienes que regresar

- ¿no es seguro? ¿Cuál es el problema y el peligro que corremos?

- No estamos seguros aun – intentando hacerla recapacitar – ahora ven para aca ya!

- y si no están seguros… ¿Por qué suponen que es algo malo?

La comunicación comenzó a cortarse, quizás por efecto de la gran tormenta…

- ¿Hola?, Robin…¿hola? – dijo la chica intentando reparar su comunicador – pff..genial, se arruinó.

- ¿Raven? ¡RAVEN CONTESTA! – decía Robin con frustración – perdimos comunicación… - dirigiéndose a los otros titanes

Raven comenzó a adentrarse mas en el callejón desolado, ahora, como antes, sintió algo extraño, como un presentimiento, algo que no podía explicar pero que se presentaba en ella tan seguido y cada vez mas fuerte.

- Raven! – dijo la voz de chico bestia en su mente – Sal de aquí, ahora!

- ¿Eh?

Era tarde, del cielo cayó una enorme red, atando por completo a la gótica

- ¿Pero que…? – dijo al recibir el impacto – Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Intentó romper la red, pero nada sucedió…era extraño, era como si sus poderes se habían debilitado, era como…una simple humana, inútil.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos! – dijo agitada - ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- Es inútil – dijo una voz conocía entre las sombras

- ¿Chico bestia?

El "extraño" salió entre las sombras, dando a luz su identidad, y en efecto, asi como había dicho Raven, se trataba de chico bestia, pero no cualquier chico bestia, sino que era diferente, era como una copia de él, sus ojos eran completamente rojos y hablaba con tal ironia que era una personalidad totalmente diferente de quien conocíamos.

- Vamos Raven , pelea conmigo – dijo con una leve sonrisa misteriosa

Acto seguido, se convirtió en un tigre y rasguñó la red de la que era presa la chica liberándola de su captura.

- ¿Me estás liberando?

- No, claro que no, pongámolo asi, tu eres el raton..y yo soy el gato, simplemente juego con mi alimento antes de aniquilarlo – luego de pronunciar las palabras se convirtió en un enorme oso pardo, e intentó atacar a nuestra gótica

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos – mientras corría

Sin importar cuantas cosas intentara sus poderes no reaccionaban era como si estuvieran dormidos, neutrales, no podía hacer nada en su defensa era tan inútil…como un ratón huyendo de un feroz gato.

Utilizando su ingenio Raven tomo una tapa de un basurero , se la tiró a chico bestia, quizás con un buen golpe quedaría inconsciente lo que le daría tiempo para escapar, pero sus planes fracasaron, con un pequeño movimiento el chico verde esquivó el lanzamiento.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? – dijo entre risas

- No…no se que pasa con mis poderes, no se…

Muy pocas y extrañas veces se sentía asi como estaba ahora, indefensa, sentía que no tenia nada de oportunidad contra el chico bestia, y era cierto. Estaba en desventaja y la fuerza del chico era aun mayor que antes, no sabia por que, pero asi eran las cosas.

- Me transformaré, solo para darte ventaja – dijo al volver a su forma normal

Se aproximó a ella, tomándola del cuello con una mano y estrellándola contra la pared del callejón.

- ¿ya tienes suficiente? – dijo con la cara peligrosamente cerca a ella - ¿o quieres mas?

La respiración se le aceleró, no sabia si era por el miedo y frustración al no poder hacer reaccionar sus poderes o por sentir el cálido aliento de chico bestia en su rostro… sus piernas temblaban y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

- ¿Qué….que ocurre contigo? – finalmente habló

Un águila color verde apareció en los cielos y atacó al chico bestia que tenia acorralada a Raven…comenzó una lucha, animal contra animal, cada vez eran diferentes animales…era como si dos chicos bestias estuvieran en escena peleando despiadadamente…finalmente, uno de los dos huyó, dejando al otro solo, con Raven.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo el chico verde aproximándose a ella

La gótica dejó ir un enorme golpe en la cara del chico, reaccionando, según ella, a otro ataque del malvado chico bestia

- AAAU!- mientras ponía su mano en su cara - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Dolió!

- ¿Por qué me estabas atacando? – enfadada

- ESE NO ERA YO!... Por si no lo habias notado!

- aah si… se veía como tú, tenia tus mismos poderes, vestía como tú..y…se llamaba chico bestia….COMO TU!

- pero…no era yo!

- No entiendo nada de esto – dijo mientras abandonaba el callejón

- oye…esperame! No quiero quedarme aquí solito…

**Continuará….**

**Nota de autora: Lamento si subo capítulos muy cortos, pero es que también actualizo mas historias :$ los próximos trataré de alargarlos mas :)**

**R. Monzón**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Misterio multiplicado por dos

**Hola a todos, lamento ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero es que tambien he estado escribiendo otras historias además de fanfics….asi que, de nuevo lo siento…espero que este capitulo lo compense:**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- ¿Por qué me estabas atacando? – enfadada

- ESE NO ERA YO!... Por si no lo habias notado!

- aah si… se veía como tú, tenia tus mismos poderes, vestía como tú..y…se llamaba chico bestia….COMO TU!

- pero…no era yo!

- No entiendo nada de esto – dijo mientras abandonaba el callejón

- oye…espérame! No quiero quedarme aquí solito…

**Capitulo 6: Un misterio multiplicado por dos**

La chica continuó su camino ignorando por completo las ultimas palabras del chico verde, estaba confundida, enfadada, estaba a punto de estallar en cólera…la enorme confusión y duda sobre el porqué del mal funcionamiento de sus poderes… quizás no estaba manteniendo sus emociones al margen y por eso sus poderes se habían descontrolado.

- wow..enserio me dejarías solo ahí – dijo chico bestia tocando el hombro de la gótica

- explícame que pasó – se detuvo y lo observó fijamente - ¿Quién era ese chico bestia que me atacaba?

- Raven…la verdad no tengo idea – con voz seria y seguro de lo que decía

- Es que…simplemente no es posible que hayan dos como tú, digo…con uno es suficiente!

- Vamos con los titanes – continuaron el camino – Robin seguro sabrá que significa todo esto

Ambos siguieron el camino hasta llegar a la torre T

- Chicos – dijo Starfire al verlos entrar - ¡estábamos preocupados!

- Los buscamos por todos lados pero no los encontramos – añadió Cyborg

- ¿de que hablan? – Contestó Raven con frialdad – estábamos en un callejón no muy lejos de aquí

- Imposible – habló el líder titán mientras revisaba en su computadora – hemos buscado en todos los callejones existentes alrededor de la torre T…

- Entonces… ¿en donde estuvimos? – chico bestia miró confundido a Raven, quien tampoco pudo ocultar su confusión

- Robin… ¿ya tienes la respuesta al rayo que cayó sobre nosotros? – dijo la gótica

El líder comenzó a extraer información de miles de ventanas en la enorme computadora, buscando, quien sabe que archivo.

- Me siento feliz en decirles que no hay riesgo alguno en cuanto al rayo que les lanzaron, solo fue un disparo de un arma común.

Esa respuesta no pareció ser tan placentera para Raven, eso no le explicaba nada, no le decía por qué sus poderes se descontrolaban, o por qué habían dos chicos bestias en lugar de uno…y la ultima pregunta: ¿Por qué escuchaba a chico bestia en su mente?

Compartió una leve sonrisa a todos sus amigos y luego abandonó la escena diciendo un simple "necesito descansar"

Ya en su habitación tomó como era de costumbre su posición para meditar un momento…cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo y empezó el proceso mental para controlar todos sus sentimientos y emociones…

TOC TOC TOC

Algo la interrumpió.

- ¿Raven? – dijo la voz de chico bestia

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- ¿puedo entrar?

- ¿tengo otra opción? – con frialdad – ya que…pasa

El chico entró rápidamente mientras cerró la puerta intentando hacer que nadie se percatara de donde estaba.

- ¿Crees en lo que dijo Robin? – se sentó en el suelo imitando a Raven

- Sinceramente…no – cerrando los ojos de nuevo

El chico la observó por un momento, luego se cansó y dijo:

- Oh vamos Raven! No puede pasar algo asi de serio y tú estes aquí, sentada…solo..meditando!

- Yo trato de resolver el problema – mientras abría un ojo – intenta meditar, quizás encontremos la respuesta a todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

- Creo…..que me quedaré dormido – burlándose de Raven – pero bueno – suspiro – lo haré

Ambos se quedaron sentados en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados y la mente concentrada en los sucesos de ese mismo día.

- ¿ves algo? – dijo chico bestia luego de unos segundos

- NO

- ¿y….ahora?

- NO! – abriendo sus ojos – esto no funcionará si sigues siendo tan molesto!

- ¿oh…resulta que yo soy el molesto?

- ¿a que te refieres con eso? – se puso en pie

- que tu te la pasas "meditando" cuando la verdad es que no quieres afrontar los problemas

- al menos no soy yo la que se la pasa payaseando toda la vida!

De pronto, algo como un enorme temblor hizo que ambos se callaran…acto seguido la habitación comenzó a girar, era como si ambos cayeran al vacio…

- Raveeen! – gritó - ¿Qué está pasando?

Toda la habitación comenzó a desvanecerse para crear un solo vacio de oscuridad en la que tanto chico bestia como Raven se encontraban

- ¿Dónde estamos? – rompió el silencio el chico

- En tu cerebro quizás – dijo irónicamente Raven aun molesta

- ja ja ja Muy graciosa!

Un par de risas provenientes de un lugar desconocido hizo que ambos callaran de nuevo…

- NO TIENEN IDEA JAJAJA – dijo una voz conocida

- CLARO QUE NO LA TIENEN – contestó otra que igual era conocida

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – dijeron ambos (chico bestia y Raven)

- NO SABEN QUE ESTAMOS JUGANDO CON ELLOS…

- JAJA..SI – burlándose – JUGANDO CON LO QUE SIENTEN JAJAJA

El escenario comenzó a cambiar convirtiéndose en una arena de combate.

- ¿y ahora qué? – dijo Raven

- hay que salir de aquí – contestó chico bestia

- Ustedes no irán a ningún lado – respondió el mismo chico bestia que estuvo a punto de aniquilar a Raven

- No hasta que pasen por nosotros – añadió una Raven con cara malévola y sonrisa tenebrosa

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Batalla sin sentido

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Primero les deseo unas felices fiestas, ojala hayan pasado muy bien su navidad :) y seguno les quería compartir que estaba pensando en hacer una fanpage..en fb para que estemos mas en contacto, ya lo propuse con otros lectores que tengo en la sección de Oye Arnold y quisiera saber que opinan ustedes (:**

**Bueno, yo se que están esperando leer la continuación xD asi que acá esta:**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

El escenario comenzó a cambiar convirtiéndose en una arena de combate.

- ¿y ahora qué? – dijo Raven

- hay que salir de aquí – contestó chico bestia

- Ustedes no irán a ningún lado – respondió el mismo chico bestia que estuvo a punto de aniquilar a Raven

- No hasta que pasen por nosotros – añadió una Raven con cara malévola y sonrisa tenebrosa

**Capítulo 7: Una batalla sin sentido**

Tanto el chico bestia y la Raven originales estaban totalmente desconcertados hasta que llegando la respuesta a ambos de forma momentánea dijeron al unísono: El rayo!

Y claro, ¿Qué mas podría ser?...el rayo había sido el causante de todos los males que hasta entonces habían vivido, dificultad de dominar sus poderes por parte de Raven…y quién sabe si chico bestia se encontraba en la misma posición, la voz del chico verde en la mente de la gótica y ahora, derramando la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, estaban estos extraños clones malignos que atormentaban a ambos titanes.

- Y bien? – dijo con voz potente el chico bestia maligno - ¿se quedarán ahí parados o van a enfrentarnos?

- ¿Qué hacemos Raven? – susurró el chico verde al oído de la gótica

La chica se encontraba incapaz de luchar contra ella misma, sabía perfectamente la gravedad y fuerza de todos sus poderes y estando con su energía y poder demasiado débil, era obvio que la maligna ganaría.

- Hay que tratar de salir de aquí – murmuró al titán

- pero ¿Cómo?...si no sabemos ni en qué lugar estamos – contestó preocupado

- ¿VAN A SEGUIR CHARLANDO? – dijo enojada la Raven maligna…

- Acabemos con ellos de una buena vez –habló el chico bestia clon

Los titanes falsos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas y mas a los originales, con miradas malévolas tratando de retarlos con verlos a los ojos, era espeluznante encontrarse en una situación como en la que estaban…sin saber como reaccionar, Raven lanzó un enorme rayo negro sobre el chico bestia falso, lanzándolo por los aires.

- Despierta! – dijo al titán verde luego de dar su ataque – recuerda que estamos meditando, tenemos que despertar

- No se como hacerlo! – contestó mientras esquivaba los ataques de la chica mala…

- Concéntrate – respondió lanzando un rayo contra su clon maligna

El chico bestia falso regresó con mas poder, convirtiéndose en un enorme elefante se vengó del previo ataque de la gótica brindándole uno aun mas doloroso.

Raven cayó al suelo, trató de lanzar un rayo pero no pudo, sus poderes comenzaron a perder fuerzas como antes.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – murmuró recostada en el suelo

- ¿Raven? – gritó chico bestia convirtiéndose en una jirafa para atacar a los dos enemigos -¿estas bien?...¿Raven? – repitió una vez más, con la voz agitada al ver que su compañera no se ponía en pie.

Un momento de torpeza en el que Chico bestia miró hacia su "amiga" gótica para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien hizo que ignorara por completo el hecho de que se encontraba en plena batalla, dándole a sus enemigos la oportunidad de atacarlo. Cayó al suelo.

Trató de convertirse en otro animal para así poder atacar, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, sus poderes no reaccionaban, lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era Raven, verla en el suelo, tan indefensa y lastimada hacia que la preocupación y el miedo lo invadieran por completo logrando descontrolar todos sus poderes.

- Raven… - dijo con voz entre cortada

No obtuvo respuesta, poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando.

Se abrieron de pronto pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar diferente…

- ¿Raven? – dijo con voz preocupada

Todo era oscuro, no sabía ni siquiera en donde caminaba y el miedo, sinceramente el miedo lo estaba dominando por completo.

Finalmente vió como poco a poco se iba iluminando un camino...el cual siguió, por puro instinto.

Al llegar se horrorizó al ver a la chica gótica reposando sobre una especie de cárcel de cristal, era como una caja impenetrable…

- ¡Raven! – dijo al verla – tranquila…yo…yo te sacaré de ahí

Con todas sus fuerzas golpeó una y otra vez aquel cristal pero sin importar cuanto hiciera no podía destruirlo.

- Chico bestia – dijo Raven muy preocupada – sácame de aquí!

- No puedo, esto es irrompible… - comenzó a convertirse en miles de especies animales para romper la prisión de la chica pero ninguno dio resultado

- Intenta de nuevo! – gritó angustiada – no puedo quedarme aquí…

El miedo y la preocupación comenzaron a apoderarse del chico verde, volviéndolo completamente inútil.

De pronto la prisión comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire junto con la chica…

- ¡¿Qué está pasando!? – habló el chico asustado – Raven hay que sacarte de ahí! Sino…te irás para siempre..! ayúdame, intenta usar tus poderes, vamos! Hazlo..! rápido!

La gótica solo lo observó con mirada triste, luego bajó su cara en señal de haberse rendido.

- VAMOS! AYUDAME A SACARTE!:…

- Es inútil – dijo cerrando los ojos – vete!

- No me iré sin ti Raven… - apoyando su mano sobre el cristal que desaparecía cada vez mas rápido

- Dije que te fueras! – dijo enojada, luego se tranquilizo – escucha – dijo poniendo su mano en el cristal como hizo el chico – yo….yo… - las palabras no lograban salir de su boca – yo te amo

- Yo también te amo – contestó con ojos llorosos

El cristal desapareció.

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro del titán, luego lanzó un enorme grito de frustración.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, estaba en la habitación de Raven, y la gótica se encontraba meditando a su lado…

Una enorme alegría invadió al chico, aquí estaba, frente a él…lanzó un enorme suspiro de alivio, todo había sido producto de su mente…

Vió de reojo a la chica, soportando con todas las fuerzas del mundo el impulso a darle un enorme abrazo, solo la observaba meditar, pero se turbó al ver que la cara de Raven comenzaba a verse con facciones preocupadas, como si estuviera viendo algo terrible.

Y así, como él mismo abrió los ojos exaltado, copió la misma acción la titán...respirando agitada.

- ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Qué viste? – dijo él impaciente

- Dicen que no son producto de nuestra imaginación…

- ¿ a que te refieres?

- Los clones malignos buscan algo de nosotros…y no descansaran hasta que lo consigan…creo que…quieren…remplazarnos.

- Pero…hay algo que no entiendo – contestó Chico bestia poniéndose en pie - ¿Quién nos lanzó el rayo?

- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar – repitió la acción del titán – Oye, ¿Qué viste tú?

Toda la escena que había horrorizado a chico bestia pasó por su mente en un segundo…no le podía decir a Raven que durante esa situación en la que parecía que ella perdería la vida había afirmado que la amaba…cosa extraña que nunca se había puesto a pensar…

- Nada…lo mismo que dices tú – contestó tocándose el cuello en actitud nerviosa – me iré a mi habitación… buenas noches Rae…

- Buenas noches – contestó acompañándolo a la salida

- Em – se dio la vuelta para mirarla una ultima vez esa noche - ¿y tú que mas viste?

- Nada – cerró la puerta

Enorme mentira la que acababa de decir, no podía decirle a chico bestia que todo el drama de la prisión de cristal fue protagonizado por ella también, según el titan, eso había sido solo producto de su imaginación, mas no sabia que eso había sido parte de ambos, ya que Raven también lo vivió y si mal no recuerda, ella le confesó sus sentimientos.

**Continuará…**

**¡Reviews! :D porfaaa..!**


	8. Pensando en tí

**Hola a todos mis lectores!**

**Estoy aprovechando el poco tiempo que me queda de vacaciones para finalizar lo mas rápido con esta historia por lo que espero poder subir capítulos mas seguido.**

**Bueno arranquemos! xD..a leer se ha dicho:**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- Buenas noches – contestó acompañándolo a la salida

- Em – se dio la vuelta para mirarla una ultima vez esa noche - ¿y tú que mas viste?

- Nada – cerró la puerta

Enorme mentira la que acababa de decir, no podía decirle a chico bestia que todo el drama de la prisión de cristal fue protagonizado por ella también, según el titan, eso había sido solo producto de su imaginación, mas no sabia que eso había sido parte de ambos, ya que Raven también lo vivió y si mal no recuerda, ella le confesó sus sentimientos.

**Capitulo 8: Pensando en ti**

Raven sintió un enorme escalofrío por su cuerpo…le había confesado sus sentimientos al chico bestia que vio en su mente…y si..por cosas de la vida aquel chico bestia al que le dijo que lo amaba ¿era el real?

Lo mejor era descansar, había sido un dia demasiado largo…y la oscuridad de la noche se hacia cada vez mas presente, se recostó lentamente en su cama cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de no pensar mas en lo ocurrido.

*****************************Mientras tanto********************************

Chico bestia había caminado sigilosamente rumbo a su habitación, ya en ella finalmente cerró la puerta evitando hacer alguna especie de ruido que alertara a sus amigos. Se sentó en la cama, sabiendo muy bien que esa noche aunque estuviera demasiado cansado sería inútil intentar dormir. Su mente vagaba por todos los sucesos de ese día…finalizando por el extraño recuerdo de ver a Raven en peligro y confesarle lo que sentía…y si la verdadera Raven sabe sobre lo que él vio?...tambien existía la posibilidad de que ella misma viviera lo mismo que él pero no se encontraba el suficiente valor para preguntarle, no en estos momentos.

Se resctó sobre su cama viendo hacia el techo, lentamente cerró sus ojos y toda la escena antes vista volvió a su mente, viendo todo como lo había visto hace unos minutos, Raven atrapada, recordaba como se sentía en ese momento, recordaba ver a Raven asustada, demasiado para ser verdad…y sus ojos, esos bellos ojos que le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en su propio mundo interno…esos ojos que pedían a gritos que la ayudara y él…sin poder hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Una pequeña imagen se vino a su mente…y un nombre, ese nombre que hace ya mucho tiempo no usaba…recordó haber escuchado como si en verdad lo estuviera viviendo, escuchó a alguien llamarlo: Garfield.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sentó rápidamente en su cama, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y dejando que un par de lagrimas se le escaparan…escuchar ese nombre de nuevo lo hacía sentirse destrozado, lo único que podía pensar era que de la misma forma que no pudo ayudar a Raven en esa extraña visión así había pasado con sus padres…la culpa empezó a invadirlo y las lagrimas corrian cada vez mas y mas rápido por su rostro, estaba en medio de una crisis, su pulso cardiaco iba a mil por hora…y repetia millones de veces entre dientes el nombre de Raven y de sus padres…..

Se puso en pie, siendo atormentado por sus propios pensamientos y así…poco a poco comenzó a escuchar como muchas voces repetían incesantemente su nombre

¡…Garfield Garfield Garfield…!

- ¡Basta! – dijo intentando parar las voces

Garfield Garfield Garfield Garfield Garfield Garfield Garfield Garfield Garfield

- ¡YA CALLENSE! – Gritó con lagrimas en sus ojos – ¡dejenme en paz!

El chico verde se convirtió en un cuervo y salió volando por la ventana, solo quería desaparecer, escaparse…no volver a escuchar eso nunca mas, se sentía terrible…inútil…

Finalmente luego de al menos una hora de vuelo llegó a una montaña boscosa, lejos de la torre T, de la ciudad…de sus recuerdos, lejos de esas voces que incesantemente le hacían recordar su fracaso y su dolor, se sentó en la copa del árbol mas grande y observaba la luna mientras se abrazaba sus rodillas con sus brazos, una lágrima mas rodó por su rostro.

La noche estaba fría, y estando en un bosque el viento era poderoso…se escuchaban unas cuantas lechuzas y un par de grillos que iniciaban su trabajo durante la noche: infestar toda la oscuridad con buena música natural.

- ¿Chico bestia? – dijo una voz conocida aterrizando sobre el arbol

- ¿Qué haces aquí Raven? – contestó secamente sin dejar de observar la luna

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?...te estaba buscando

- ¿para qué?

- para saber que tienes…me preocupaste

- ¿Por qué te preocuparías por alguien que no vale la pena?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo sentándose a su lado

- Porque soy un inútil Rae… - contestó con ojos llorosos, luego bajó la mirada – enserio lo soy…

- ¿dime por qué saliste así de la torre T?

**Continuará…..**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Cosas del pasado

**Hola a todos mis lectores, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, espero que disfruten la continuación:**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- ¿Por qué te preocuparías por alguien que no vale la pena?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo sentándose a su lado

- Porque soy un inútil Rae… - contestó con ojos llorosos, luego bajó la mirada – enserio lo soy…

- ¿dime por qué saliste así de la torre T?

**Capítulo 9: Cosas del pasado**

- ¿Acaso te importa? – contestó vanamente

La gótica se irritó un poco con la respuesta de su casi amigo…quizás no debió tomarse la molestia de ir en su búsqueda, pero algo en su interior le decía que ellos estaban juntos en esto…y tenían que llegar al fondo de todo para solucionar los problemas que habían surgido.

- Si me importa – dijo luego de un rato de reflexión – solo dime…tienes que confiar en mí.

El chico pensó un momento en lo que diría, debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar de la forma mas clara lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos

- Lo que pasa es… - tomó aire – que empecé a escuchar extrañas voces

- ¿extrañas voces?

- si…¿recueras el día en el que nos dispararon el rayo?

- claro…tu estabas desaparecido…¿Dónde habías ido?

- Estaba aquí – contestó luego de pensarlo – ese día escuché las mismas voces, que decían lo mismo…solo quería escapar por un momento…por eso salí de mi habitación…

**Flashback:**

- Chico Bestia…¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Starfire ayudando al chico a recostarse

- Si…tranquilos – dijo con voz débil… - tienen que ver como está Raven…

- Ahorita iremos a verla – contestó el líder titán – si necesitas algo o te sientes mal solo llamanos…

El chico asintió observando como sus amigos abandonaban su habitación, la puerta se cerró.

Cerró sus ojos esperando calmar así el dolor que le había causado el impacto del arma desconocida, se acomodó mejor en su cama esperando caer dormido, un buen sueño repararía todo el mal que sentía.

- Garfield! – dijo una voz extraña

Abrió sus ojos con asombro…mirando en todas direcciones esperando encontrar al dueño de aquella voz. No había nada, ni nadie…estaba él solo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos esperando a que aquello fuera solo efecto del sueño que traía.

- Garfield…Garfield…Garfield… - dijeron dos voces de nuevo, esta vez eran más seguras

- ¿que quieren de mí? – dijo asustado

Volvió a obtener el mismo nombre mencionado muchas veces por respuesta…desesperado se cubría sus orejas tratando de no escuchar mas aquellos tormentos, mas todo era en vano, las voces extrañas golpeaban demasiado fuerte y caían como gotas en una tormenta sobre su mente.

Sin saber que mas hacer, salió por la ventana de su habitación buscando escapar del tormento.

**Fin de flashback**

- Luego te encontré a ti en ese callejón – finalizó su historia

- ¿Pero…por que te atormenta tanto que te llamen por tu nombre?

La pregunta había sido un golpe fuerte en el corazón del chico…no quería contar su historia, mucho menos recordarla…era algo que quedaba en el pasado y él esperaba poder olvidarlo con el tiempo y aunque sabía que eso era imposible intentaba de cualquier forma borrar lo que fue su vida antes de ser chico bestia…

- Es que – continuó pensando – yo…fui tan inútil

- ¿inutil?...

- Antes de ser chico bestia…me llamaba, bueno, me llamo Garfield Logan y…solía tener una familia que murió por culpa mía – su voz comenzó a oírse cortada – mis padres tuvieron un accidente y yo…yo no pude evitarlo – una lágrima corrió por su rostro…

- Chico bestia – dijo compasiva – yo…no se que decirte…

- No es necesario que digas algo Rae – contestó secando sus lágrimas – es cosa del pasado, algo que trato de olvidar

- pero…no entiendo ¿de donde salen esas voces?

- Yo no entiendo para nada todo lo que estamos pasando…las voces, nuestros clones, los extraños pensamientos…y el rayo…eso es lo que menos entiendo

- Tenemos que descubrir lo que pasa, pronto – contestó poniéndose en pie - mientras, debemos estar unidos – extendió su mano para que el titán la tomara

- Tienes razón – puso su mano sobre la de Raven

Con ayuda de su amiga el titán verde se puso en pie, luego aún sosteniendo su mano miró detenidamente a la gótica y ella copió la acción.

- Gracias por ser comprensiva conmigo – dijo aún observándola

Raven no sabía que contestar, esta era primera vez que él abría su alma y le confiaba algo tan íntimo como lo era ese sentimiento de culpa con el que vivía desde hace mucho. Miró detenidamente al chico mientras sentía que ese momento era eterno, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía rápidamente, controló sus emociones, pero estas regresaron cuando sintió como el titán acercaba su rostro al de ella, cada vez más y mas… de un momento a otro ella dejó la resistencia y cerró sus ojos lentamente…

- Debemos regresar a la torre – Raven reaccionó apenada – es peligroso que estemos aca – controló sus emociones y volvió a ser la misma de siempre - recuerda que al parecer están en todos lados…

El chico sonrió – tienes razón – añadió sin soltar la mano de la gótica, se aproximó y le brindó un cálido beso en la mejilla – muchas gracias de nuevo Rae…enserio necesitaba hablar con alguien – acto seguido se convirtió en ave y emprendió vuelo

Raven se quedó postrada, ni un solo movimiento…solo se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro…para luego sonrojarse levemente

- ¿vienes? – dijo el chico en los aires

- Ah? – volvió a su forma de ser – si si, ya voy.

Ambos volaron en dirección a casa.

******************************En la torre T*********************************

- Descansa – dijo Raven entrando por la ventana de la habitación de chico bestia

- Gracias – sonrió – tu igual

- Algo mas – añadió antes de abandonar el lugar – no vuelvas a salir de aquí solo ¿entiendes?

- Claro, buenas noches

El titán acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta para luego observar como desaparecía por el pasillo oscuro…aún era noche, prácticamente sería la madrugada de un nuevo día, era hora de descansar y de ignorar todas las voces que decían incesantemente su nombre.

Mientras tanto la gótica ya había entrado en su habitación, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta se recargó sobre ella tocando levemente su mejilla en la que el chico verde había impregnado un beso, sintió como un cosquilleo rondaba por todo su cuerpo, sonrió tranquila y se recostó sobre su cama quedando profundamente dormida.

- Raven – dijo una voz lejana

Ella se despertó, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa…todo estaba en silencio y el nuevo día apenas iba asomándose por la ventana

- Son las 4:00 de la mañana – dijo para si misma observando el reloj

- Raven – dijo de nuevo la voz

- ¿Quién está ahí? – contestó con sus ojos fulminando energía oscura y con su mano derecha alzada con la misma energía emanando de ella.

- Eres la hija de Trigon – dijo la misma voz – eres mala, muy mala

- No es cierto – respondió enojada

- Eres – pausa – un demonio

- NO LO SOY – contestó sin poder dominar su enojo

- Mala Mala Mala Mala Mala – la misma voz repetía eso millones de veces acusando a la gótica

De un momento a otro ella se encontraba victima de las extrañas voces que escuchaba

Mala mala mala mala mala, eso era lo único que decían haciéndola sentir mal…se armó de valor y tomó asiento en el suelo de su habitación y comenzó a meditar cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

- Nunca vas a ser nada mas – dijo la voz – eres un demonio, eres mala…y siempre lo serás.

La voz calló dejando a Raven con un profundo dolor en el corazón, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro se puso de rodillas abrazando su estómago para tranquilizar todas esas emociones.

- Raven – dijo Starfire del otro lado de la puerta - ¿no desayunarás con nosotros?

- Si – contestó con su mismo tono de frialdad

- Esta bien yo preparé el desayuno – la pelirroja se fue dejando a Rae sola con sus pensamientos

Ella sabia muy bien que aquellas voces tenían razón, ella era mala y tarde o temprano toda esa energía maligna buscaría la forma de salir, afectando a sus amigos…a los únicos que le habían brindado compañía cuando nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. Decidió meditar mas, asi que solo bajaría por una taza de té caliente para luego meterse en su habitación todo el día.

- Buenos días – dijo al encontrarse con sus amigos

- Buenos días – repitieron

Tomó su taza y se sirvió su té como de costumbre, se dio vuelta y miró de reojo a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Robin estaba hablando tranquilamente con Starfire, Cyborg jugaba un nuevo videojuego y chico bestia lo observaba mientras comía su desayuno…de pronto la mirada del chico verde se encontró con la de la gótica, él la miró como pidiéndole que se sentara junto a él pero ella ignoró todo por completo regresando a pasos agigantados a su habitación.

- Rae – chico bestia la había seguido - ¿no comerás con nosotros?

- No – dijo fría – tengo que meditar

- Oh..vamos Raven – halándola de un brazo – te divertirás…

- DIJE QUE NO! – se soltó del chico enojada, acto seguido cerró la puerta con fuerza.


	10. Chica mala

**Hola a todos mis lectores, lamento tener que actualizar hasta ahora pero es porque no me queda mucho tiempo… espero les guste el siguiente capitulo:**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

- Rae – chico bestia la había seguido - ¿no comerás con nosotros?

- No – dijo fría – tengo que meditar

- Oh..vamos Raven – halándola de un brazo – te divertirás…

- DIJE QUE NO! – se soltó del chico enojada, acto seguido cerró la puerta con fuerza.

**Capitulo 10: Una chica mala**

El titán se quedó completamente desconcertado, las actitudes pasadas de ella para con él no eran nada parecidas a la actitud que había tomado esta mañana, era totalmente diferente, era como si Raven estuviera sumamente enojada con él…

- ¿Raven? – dijo tocando la puerta - ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Dentro la chica estaba sentada en posición de meditar, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente tratando de ignorar a su amigo que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta

- Oh vamos Rae…¿Qué sucede? – casi suplicando – sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

Raven abrió sus ojos al oir la última expresión: "puedes decirme lo que sea" pero…y si lo que ella tenía por decir lo impactaba de tal manera que él decidiera alejarse de ella para siempre…y…que pasaría si los titanes se daban cuenta de su verdadero ser?, ella era, por naturaleza casi una villana, su energía y sentimientos eran malos, su fuerza maligna impregnaba cada fibra de su ser, había nacido con el propósito de hacer el mal, era parte de su destino, algo que nadie…absolutamente nadie podía detener.

- No tengo nada Chico Bestia – contestó fría – ahora ¡largo!

- ¡Bien! Como tú quieras – dicho esto se alejó con una enorme duda invadiendo su mente

El chico verde bajó a la sala donde los demás titanes se encontraban

- ¿Qué pasó con Raven? – dijo Starfire quien terminaba de cocinar el desayuno – crei que comería con nosotros

- Creo que – contestó pensativo – esta ocupada – dicho esto se retiró a su habitación sin decir una palabra mas.

Todos los demás presentes se quedaron intrigados, intriga que duró poco ya que se distrajeron con otras ocupaciones, Robin se fue con Starfire a patrullar los alrededores, Cyborg estuvo reparando uno que otro asunto mientras que Raven seguía meditando en su habitación y chico bestia decidió salir para refrescar su mente.

-¡Terra! – dijo al notar como los alumnos de una escuela salían de clases – eso es, creo que hablar con ella me quitara estos feos pensamientos de mi mente.

El chico se aproximó a la escuela, donde muchos uniformados salían rápidamente tratando de huir de la institución educativa, pronto vió como una chica rubia caminaba y reía con otras chicas, no dudo ni un segundo en que, la chica, era Terra…aquella que una vez fue parte de los titanes y que ahora no recordaba nada.

Aún cuando ella no recordaba el haber sido parte de los titanes, él había recuperado su amistad con ella, poco a poco fue "conociéndola" de nuevo y entablando mas y mas conversaciones a tal punto que ella lo tomó de nuevo como un gran amigo.

- Hola Terra! – dijo alegre al verla

- Hola... chico bestia!

- Si…! Hace mucho que no nos vemos – rió - ¿quieres ir por una pizza?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la pizzería, había algo extraño en Terra, se veía preocupada, era como si tuviera miedo…

- ¿Qué tienes? –

- ¿yo? – contestó sin saber a que se refería – no tengo nada…

- ¿segura? – no creía en lo que ella decía

- Claro

La tarde con Terra pasó demasiado rápido, hablaron de muchas cosas, pero nada que ver con Raven ni con los titanes, Chico Bestia sabía que ella no recordaba nada e intentar que regresara su memoria era en vano, él mismo ya lo había intentado tiempo atrás y nada había dado resultado.

- Fue lindo pasar contigo – la chica sonrió

- Ojala nos veamos mas seguido – respondió con otra sonrisa – nos vemos, tengo mucho que hacer

- Los héroes siempre tienen algo que hacer – contestó – Adios!

El titán se retiró convirtiéndose en águila voló hasta la torre T, mientras en su mente continuaba la duda sobre Raven, al llegar a su habitación se recostó sobre su cama mirando al techo y pensando…

-No es posible – decía para si mismo – yo si le confié algo importante para mí y ella…no quiere decir nada de nada – frunció el ceño – entonces ¿no confía en mí? Cual es el misterio que se guarda

Al decir eso salió decidido de su habitación con la intención de descubrir de una vez por todas el misterio del cambio de humor de su amiga.

- RAVEN! – dijo tocando la puerta con fuerza – déjame entrar

No obtuvo respuesta alguna

- Se que estas ahí! – dijo enojado – si no me quieres dejar entrar, entraré yo a las malas.

Se convirtió en hormiga y pasó por un pequeño hueco en la puerta de la habitación de la gótica, ya dentro se transformó de nuevo en chico bestia.

- Escucha Raven yo necesito que confies en mi y…. – se detuvo, al parecer se encontraba completamente solo - ¿Raven?

La habitación, tan oscura y tenebrosa como siempre, se encontraba totalmente desolada, un enorme frío se sentía al entrar y un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de él.

Caminó lentamente por la habitación observando minuciosamente si había algún indicio de su paradero, finalmente, se topó con una pequeña carta:

_Queridos compañeros:_

_Lamento irme de esta forma, y abandonarlos cuando ustedes me han dado una sincera amistad y afecto, enserio me duele irme sin despedirme cara a cara pero temo decirles que mis razones son demasiado poderosas al grado que hoy mismo me retiré, para cuando lean esto, yo estaré muy lejos, por favor…no me busquen ni intenten dar conmigo porque les aseguro que no podrán._

_Gracias por haberme dado el honor de ser parte de los titanes y les deseo lo mejor para sus futuras misiones. Voy a extrañarlos a todos, espero poder escuchar más sobre sus éxitos y que todos conozcan el nombre de los titanes._

_Sinceramente, Raven. _

El chico dejó caer la carta en el suelo, mientras un tremendo escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo…¿Raven en verdad se había ido?...eso no era posible, no podía irse asi por asi, no…no y mil veces no, tomó de nuevo la carta…y comenzó a revisarla tratando de encontrar algo, una tan sola pista que le indicara donde estaba…para sorpresa de él, al final de la carta hubo un cambio…

_Sinceramente, Raven?_

Un pequeño signo de interrogación apareció en la carta…chico bestia trató de comunicarse con sus amigos titanes, pero sin tener éxito salió de la torre T tratando de encontrar a Raven.

Finalmente llegó al lugar en el que habían estado la noche anterior, miró por todos lados mas no la encontró. Se sentó resignado, esperando que una nueva pista surgiera.

- Chico Bestia! – escuchó un grito

- ¿Raven? – dijo poniéndose en pie

- Aquí estoy – dijo lejano

El chico siguió el sonido con esperanzas de encontrar a la gótica

- Por aquí – decía de nuevo la voz

Sin notarlo, él era guiado por un bosque, lejano a la ciudad, donde cada vez que se internaba se alejaba del camino que lo guiaba de regreso a casa, al fin, se encontró perdido en una enorme arboleda

- Ven, aquí estoy – seguía diciendo la voz

Caminaba un tanto cansado, cuando de pronto cayó por un enorme agujero que se encontraba escondido entre unos arbustos.

La caída fue dolorosa, dentro era una caverna oscura…

- Aquí estoy – dijo la voz ahora cercana

- ¿Raven? – contestó cansado - ¿Dónde estas?

- Aquí! – dijo justo enfrente de él

- ¿Cómo apareciste aquí? – respondió asustado al verla

- ¿seguro que soy Raven? – contestó con una malévola sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, acto seguido desapareció dejando al titán solo.

Se arrepintió miles de veces por haber seguido el sonido, sabiendo que desde hace ya días los vigilaban… también debió adivinar que él ir solo le traería demasiados problemas.

- SOLO SAL Y ENFRENTAME – gritó agotado y desesperado

Una pequeña risa se escuchó lejana

- ¿Qué esperas? – gritó de nuevo – solo quiero que me regreses a Raven

- Raven esta bien – dijo de pronto la misma voz que reía – solo se entregó

- ¿se entregó?

- Para salvarte a ti – volvió a reír – creo que hice trampa…le prometí algo que no cumpliría

- Ah..¿si? – contestó aun agotado - ¿Qué prometiste?

- No hacerte daño

Dicho esto una enorme roca cayó sobre el chico dejándolo lastimado en el suelo. Entre las sombras apareció un hombre con una armadura con mirada dura y profunda

- ¡Slade!? – apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras

- No no no…no te confundas joven titan – dijo acercándose a él – no soy solo yo…

Una nueva roca cayó sobre el chico

- Tambien está mi nueva ayudante…ven…Terra – indicando a la chica que saliera de su escondite

La chica salió de su escondite, con una enorme roca levitando esperaba la indicación de Slade para lanzarla contra el titán

- ¿Terra? – dijo sin poder creerlo – pero…¿Por qué?

- No es nada personal ¿sabes? – contestó con frialdad – es solo que…tengo mis propias razones

- ¿Dónde esta Raven?

- Oh tranquilo – respondió el villano – pronto la verás

**Continuará….**


	11. No estás sola

**Siento mucho el tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que tengo demasiadas historias y muy poco tiempo :$ Espero que este capítulo compense la espera**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

La chica salió de su escondite, con una enorme roca levitando esperaba la indicación de Slade para lanzarla contra el titán

- ¿Terra? – dijo sin poder creerlo – pero…¿Por qué?

- No es nada personal ¿sabes? – contestó con frialdad – es solo que…tengo mis propias razones

- ¿Dónde esta Raven?

- Oh tranquilo – respondió el villano – pronto la verás

**Capitulo 11: No estás sola**

Una enorme roca cayó de nuevo sobre el joven titán quien, agotado por todo el esfuerzo físico que desde hace días había realizado, quedó tendido en el suelo sin poder levantarse para luchar.

Escuchó un par de murmullos antes de cerrar sus ojos lentamente, no sin antes pensar ¿Qué sería de Raven?

Mientras tanto…

- ¿Has visto a chico bestia? – dijo Cyborg a starfire

- No….por eso está todo tan…callado…¿Dónde crees que estará?

- No tengo idea, ya lo busqué por todos lados…

- De seguro ha de estar con Terra – la chica sonrió

Una alarma invadió toda la torre T

- Titanes – dijo el líder – hay problemas en la plaza – corria hacia la salida

- Pero…¿y chico bestia…y Raven? – contestó ciborg

- Trataré de comunicarme con ellos – tomando su comunicador – por el momento vamos al ataque.

Los tres salieron rápidamente de la torre esperando encontrarse con cualquier dificultad que debían superar.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, ahora se encontraba en un lugar diferente al que habían estado antes… era como una enorme playa, el clima de tormenta con el cielo tan oscuro como si fuera de noche, el viento movía con fuerza las palmeras y las olas del mar chocaban violentamente contra unas rocas.

A lo lejos vio a una gótica que, sentada en una roca donde no alcanzaban a llegar las olas del mal, se abrazaba las piernas con sus manos y ocultaba su cabeza entre ellas.

- ¿¡Raven!? – gritó el chico verde al verla

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, no era posible que él estuviera ahí.

Rápidamente levitó hasta llegar donde su amigo se encontraba, la situación se había vuelto mas crítica, ella buscando protegerlo se entregó a Slade, además de haber sido forzada por su propio subconsciente que le repetía innumerables veces que su naturaleza era mala, por lo que nunca pertenecería a los jóvenes titanes.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo chico bestia seriamente

- Porque uno de nosotros dos debería quedar a salvo…al parecer fue en vano – apartó su mirada – mi miedo…es ser mala, mi naturaleza es de maldad, por eso me tenía que apartar de ustedes

El chico meditó un momento su respuesta

- No eres mala Rae…yo se que no lo eres – sonrió sinceramente - Entonces…¿Qué hacemos?...¿donde estamos?

- ¿Aun piensas hacer algo? – contestó – escucha… - lo observó – estamos atrapados en una especie de libro…chico bestia, ya no hay salida

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – respondió indignado ante tal respuesta - ¿y…eso es todo?...¿te diste por vencida?

La gótica pensó un momento, luego observando las olas y el panorama que tenían frente a ellos volvió su vista a los ojos del titán.

- no podremos salir de aquí

- Tiene que haber una forma

La chica puso su mano sobre el hombro del titán…luego dándole una pequeña poco visible sonrisa sincera suspiró resignada y se sentó en el lugar en el que se encontraba parada.

- Vamos – se arrodilló para verla a los ojos – tiene que haber una forma…medita, usa tus poderes, yo me convertiré en pájaro y veré si hay alguna forma de salir

- Ese es el problema – sonrió levemente – no puedo usar mis poderes

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No logro controlarlos…y pronto tu tampoco podrás

- Claro que si puedo – dijo convirtiéndose en un ave - ¿ves? – después de un par de minutos el chico comenzó a convertirse en diferentes animales, involuntariamente.

- ¿ves? – añadió la chica sabiendo que eso pasaría – nos tienen atrapados…y ahora van por los demás titanes…

- tenemos que hacer algo

- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! – contestó irritada y alzando la voz – CHICO BESTIA..SIN PODERES SOMOS…INUTILES! NO PODREMOS HACER NADA!

- ¿Por qué no funcionan nuestros poderes entonces? – respondió enojado

- Porque…jugaron con nosotros

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Han creado barreras mentales en nuestro subconsciente, usaron nuestros peores miedos para volvernos débiles… y así fue como encontraron nuestra debilidad.

El chico se dio por vencido y , repitiendo la acción de Raven, se sentó junto a ella para observar las olas del mar ficticio.

- y…entonces… ¿esto es todo? – dijo junto con un suspiro de resignación

- creo que sí – la chica lo observó – a menos que los titanes puedan contra Slade y Terra…

- Y si...por alguna razón los villanos ganan esta vez…?

- Entonces – pensó – no sé que pasará con nosotros…

- No puedo creer que se repitiera la historia – el chico abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos – moriremos todos…y yo moriré como Garfield Logan…el chico que nunca pudo hacer nada para salvar a quienes amaba

Raven prefirió guardar silencio, sabía que hablar en una situación así estaba de más, ella no podía saber como se sentía su amigo pero estaba segura que ella también sentía un dolor en su corazón, ese eterno dolor que siempre le recordaba que ella era de un alma oscura, era mala…mala hasta los huesos y no debía hacer amistad con ningún humano, menos sentir amor….por alguien de alma tan pura…como la de chico bestia.

- Sabes…ya que vamos a morir – el chico habló de nuevo – al menos te quisiera ver reír – sonrió levemente

- ¿es enserio? – arqueó una ceja

- Si…siempre he querido hacerte reír…pero nunca lo he logrado, ¿podrías cumplirme ese deseo?

- No tengo por qué reír en estos momentos

- y si…te cuento un chiste?

- Estamos atrapados en un libro extraño en el que nos han privado de nuestros poderes para poder escapar y tú quieres contar un chiste? – lo observó enojada, luego se calmó un poco – esta bien – dejó salir un suspiro – cuéntame un chiste

El joven titán abrió su boca para comenzar a contar su chiste cuando un enorme estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos…

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo asustado

Un enorme silencio invadió la escena, la tención comenzaba a apoderarse de ambos…luego se volvió a escuchar el ruido, esta vez muchas rocas cayeron del cielo.

- ¡Terra! – dijeron ambos al unísono

- ¡Sígueme! – dijo Raven halando al chico del brazo, ambos corrieron buscando refugio cerca de las enormes rocas en la orilla del mar, ahí encontraron una cavidad para protegerse de los ataques de la rubia.

- ¿nos esconderemos? – añadió el chico bestia - ¿no te parece muy cobarde?

- Ah si? – arqueó una ceja – si quieres ve a enfrentarla con todos tus poderes…ah si….NO TIENES!

- Debemos hacer algo…¿Qué tal si voy a hablar con ella?

- No funcionará, hoy no la controla Slade, ella hace lo que hace porque ella asi lo quiere

Unas cuantas rocas chocaron contra el refugio de los titanes

- Necesitamos otro refugio – gritó el chico mientras se cubría su cabeza con sus manos evitando que fragmentos de roca cayeran sobre sí

- azarath metrion zinthos – la chica intentó usar sus poderes pero estos no reaccionaban – intenta tú – indicó a su compañero

- No logró transformarme – respondió luego de muchos intentos en vano

Nuevamente unas cuantas rocas ahora de mayor tamaño cayeron sobre el refugio, pronto quedaría destruido y ellos totalmente expuestos a los ataques de Terra

- Se que se esconden – dijo la rubia con tono cantado

Raven indicó a chico bestia que buscaran otro lugar donde esconderse…éste luego de estar pensativo por un momento sonrió con sus ojos iluminados

- ¡Raven! Ya se que hacer!

- ¿Qué? .. apresurate antes que las rocas nos caigan encima!

- No no..esta idea funciona

- te escucho

- Dijiste que nos crearon barreras mentales…tenemos que romper esas barreras, enfrentar los miedos…!

- ¿Cómo enfrentaras tu miedo…y como enfrentaré yo el mío? – contestó perdiendo la paciencia – eso no tiene sentido!

- ¿segura que ser mala es tu miedo?

- claro que estoy segura! – un tanto irritada

- Pero…ese miedo lo enfrentas todos los días cuando luchas junto con los titanes…

Otra roca cayó sobre el refugio de ambos

- y…¿Cuál es el punto? Apresúrate! Salgamos de aquí..!

- Y yo…enfrento mi miedo de la misma forma día a día…salvando a las demás personas, algo que…no pude hacer cuando era mas pequeño – miró a la chica – Raven…la barrera que ambos tenemos es un miedo totalmente diferente!

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo…además de ser de naturaleza malvada?

La gótica pensó un momento…

- no le temo a nada mas – dijo fría

- Tenemos que temerle a algo – contestó pensativo

**Flashback**

Trató de convertirse en otro animal para así poder atacar, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, sus poderes no reaccionaban, lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era Raven, verla en el suelo, tan indefensa y lastimada hacia que la preocupación y el miedo lo invadieran por completo logrando descontrolar todos sus poderes.

- Raven… - dijo con voz entre cortada

No obtuvo respuesta, poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando.

Se abrieron de pronto pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar diferente…

- ¿Raven? – dijo con voz preocupada

Todo era oscuro, no sabía ni siquiera en donde caminaba y el miedo, sinceramente el miedo lo estaba dominando por completo.

Finalmente vió como poco a poco se iba iluminando un camino...el cual siguió, por puro instinto.

Al llegar se horrorizó al ver a la chica gótica reposando sobre una especie de cárcel de cristal, era como una caja impenetrable…

- ¡Raven! – dijo al verla – tranquila…yo…yo te sacaré de ahí

Con todas sus fuerzas golpeó una y otra vez aquel cristal pero sin importar cuanto hiciera no podía destruirlo.

- Chico bestia – dijo Raven muy preocupada – sácame de aquí!

- No puedo, esto es irrompible… - comenzó a convertirse en miles de especies animales para romper la prisión de la chica pero ninguno dio resultado

- Intenta de nuevo! – gritó angustiada – no puedo quedarme aquí…

El miedo y la preocupación comenzaron a apoderarse del chico verde, volviéndolo completamente inútil.

De pronto la prisión comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire junto con la chica…

- ¡¿Qué está pasando!? – habló el chico asustado – Raven hay que sacarte de ahí! Sino…te irás para siempre..! ayúdame, intenta usar tus poderes, vamos! Hazlo..! rápido!

La gótica solo lo observó con mirada triste, luego bajó su cara en señal de haberse rendido.

- VAMOS! AYUDAME A SACARTE!:…

- Es inútil – dijo cerrando los ojos – vete!

- No me iré sin ti Raven… - apoyando su mano sobre el cristal que desaparecía cada vez mas rápido

- Dije que te fueras! – dijo enojada, luego se tranquilizo – escucha – dijo poniendo su mano en el cristal como hizo el chico – yo….yo… - las palabras no lograban salir de su boca – yo te amo

- Yo también te amo – contestó con ojos llorosos

El cristal desapareció.

**Fin de flashback**

Y ahí estaba…la respuesta que tanto habían estado buscando era el miedo de perderse el uno al otro.

- Yo… - dijo chico bestia luego de pensar todo – ya se cual es…mi miedo – observó a la chica de nuevo

La última roca que faltaba para que el refugio cayese impactó contra la arena… la gótica haló a su compañero saliendo ambos de ahí antes de morir aplastados.

Cayeron al suelo, luego al ponerse de pie observaron a la rubia quien, flotando sobre una roca sonreía en forma malévola. Comenzó a lanzar mas rocas mientras los dos titanes las esquivaban con dificultad

- Raven! – gritó chico bestia

- ¿Qué? – respondió ella enfadada por el tiempo que el chico verde le hizo perder

- Tienes que aceptar cual es tu otro miedo

- No tengo idea de cual es – saltó de un lado a otro para esquivar otra roca

- Yo si se cual es el mío – corrió cerca de donde ella estaba para tomarla del brazo y halarla a un lugar lejos de la rubia

- Creo que tendremos un par de minutos antes de que nos encuentre

- ¿te volviste loco? – respondió agitada – está por matarnos y tú quieres…hablar?

- Ya se cual es mi miedo – la observó

- Y…¿de que nos sirv….

Los labios de chico bestia callaron la queja que saldría por la boca de la gótica, lentamente sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar mientras sentía todas las emociones, odio, enojo, frustración, felicidad, amor, todos al mismo tiempo. Acercando el cuerpo de la gótica al suyo no quería que ese momento terminara, se sentía en el cielo, era como si fuera al cielo y nuevamente regresara a la tierra solo para no olvidar la realidad en la que se encontraban, ese beso como una pura, sincera y temerosa muestra de afecto era la respuesta a su miedo, al miedo de perderla y nunca decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos se separaron mirándose a los ojos, Raven se sonrojó un poco y apartó su mirada, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquel acto de valentía que tuvo su compañero…

- Yo… - intentó decir

- Antes que me mates por besarte tengo que confesarte algo – dijo chico bestia interrumpiéndola – yo…te amo Raven…y el miedo que todo este tiempo me atormentó no fue el recuerdo de mi pasado, fue imaginar mi futuro sin ti, mi miedo es perderte…y no quiero permitir que algo malo te pase como pasó con mis padres cuando yo era Garfield…asi que, bueno quizás pensarás que estoy loco por decirte esto en estos momentos pero esa es toda la verdad…ahora la duda es...¿tú sientes algo por mí?

- ¡Aquí están! – dijo Terra al encontrar a ambos, rápidamente lanzó una enorme roca sobre uno de los titanes, haciendo que éste fuera lanzado por los aires hasta caer al frío suelo.

-¡Chico bestia! – Raven dio un grito ahogado

**Continuará….**


	12. Un libro cerrado

_Hola a todos, lamento haber dejado de lado este fic durante mucho tiempo pero se que merecen leer el final. Espero les guste y hayan disfrutado de mi primer fanfic de los teen titans._

_En el capitulo anterior:_

Los labios de chico bestia callaron la queja que saldría por la boca de la gótica, lentamente sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar mientras sentía todas las emociones, odio, enojo, frustración, felicidad, amor, todos al mismo tiempo. Acercando el cuerpo de la gótica al suyo no quería que ese momento terminara, se sentía en el cielo, era como si fuera al cielo y nuevamente regresara a la tierra solo para no olvidar la realidad en la que se encontraban, ese beso como una pura, sincera y temerosa muestra de afecto era la respuesta a su miedo, al miedo de perderla y nunca decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos se separaron mirándose a los ojos, Raven se sonrojó un poco y apartó su mirada, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquel acto de valentía que tuvo su compañero…

- Yo… - intentó decir

- Antes que me mates por besarte tengo que confesarte algo – dijo chico bestia interrumpiéndola – yo…te amo Raven…y el miedo que todo este tiempo me atormentó no fue el recuerdo de mi pasado, fue imaginar mi futuro sin ti, mi miedo es perderte…y no quiero permitir que algo malo te pase como pasó con mis padres cuando yo era Garfield…asi que, bueno quizás pensarás que estoy loco por decirte esto en estos momentos pero esa es toda la verdad…ahora la duda es...¿tú sientes algo por mí?

- ¡Aquí están! – dijo Terra al encontrar a ambos, rápidamente lanzó una enorme roca sobre uno de los titanes, haciendo que éste fuera lanzado por los aires hasta caer al frío suelo.

-¡Chico bestia! – Raven dio un grito ahogado

**Capitulo 12: Un libro cerrado**

Mientras tanto cierto grupo de titanes luchaban contra millones de robots que se multiplicaban por segundo.

- No comprendo que es lo que pasa! – exclamó Robin destruyendo por milésima vez a un robot – en lugar de ser menos, son cada vez mas

- Necesitamos a Raven y Chico Bestia – gritó Starfire desde lo mas alto de un edificio – sin ellos – lanzó un enorme rayo que destruyó a un robot – no será posible

Los jóvenes titantes estaban en graves problemas, sin dos de sus amigos no podían pelear con el ejército robótico.

- ¡Bravo! – dijo una voz familiar - ¿quieren darse por vencidos ya…o jugamos un ratito mas? – preguntó burlón

- ¡Slade! – dijeron todos al unísono

- No se preocupen por sus amigos – apareció de un lado de la plaza – no volverán – afirmó con tono malicioso

- ¿Qué HAS HECHO CON ELLOS? – el líder titán había perdido la paciencia.

- Solo – meditó un momento – los mandé a…leer…

Y la metáfora era 100% cierta, Chico Bestia y Raven permanecían en un libro junto a Terra quien amenazaba con destruirlos.

-¡Chico bestia! – Raven dio un grito ahogado

El joven titán estaba tendido en el suelo debido al impacto que había causado la roca sobre él. Raven corrió rápidamente esquivando algunas rocas que Terra mandaba sin piedad. Luego se acurrucó cerca de su posible lecho de muerte.

- ¡Háblame! – Mandó con dolor – chico bestia – seguía intentando que el chico reaccionara – vamos Garfield…no te puedes morir – una pequeña lágrima traicionera salió de su ojo derecho…esto no era posible ¿por qué él y no ella? Él merecía vivir y ella, morir. Su frialdad no servía de nada en ese momento, por fin se daba cuenta de que tan poderoso era ese sentimiento que le profesaba y ahora ya era tarde para decirlo – yo… - nuevamente salió otra lágrima que poco a poco se fue multiplicando

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a arrastrar al chico buscando un lugar seguro al mismo tiempo en el que la rubia continuaba con su ataque.

- Chico bestia, se que no me escuchas pero… - su respiración se entrecortaba por el pánico y el cansancio, estaba segura que este era su fin – yo te amo – esas palabras que tanto trabajo le había costado entender y que siempre negó sentir eran pronunciadas por sus labios – y tengo miedo…miedo de perderte – cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el último golpe.

Nada llegó.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo dándose cuenta que una energía oscura creaba un campo de fuerza que los protegía a ambos.

-¿Rae? – Chico bestia abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de la gótica - ¿Qué…pasó? – preguntó de nuevo

- Salgamos de aquí – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

- ¿Recuperamos nuestros poderes? – se sobresaltó por el descubrimiento - ¿estas sonriendo? – su ánimo subió y aunque se encontraba lastimado creía tener las fuerzas suficientes como para acabar con esa pesadilla – ¿al fin descubriste tu miedo?

La gótica roló sus ojos y acercándose a una gran velocidad rosó sus labios con los del chico verde, contacto que solo duró unos segundos

- Te explico luego – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

Una nueva roca cayó y se destruyó en el campo de fuerza que la gótica había creado.

- ¡Salgan y pelen! ¡Cobardes! – gritaba Terra

El chico verde atacó convirtiéndose en muchos animales salvajes mientras que Raven lanzaba muchos rayos negros, debían destruirla a como diera lugar.

En la plaza se liberaba una batalla peor, los titanes ya estaban demasiado cansados mientras que los robots seguían multiplicándose.

- No se que mas hacer – Robin cayó arrodillado en el centro de la plaza, la frustración se había apoderado de él.

Con un enorme rayo oscuro Raven le dio fin a la rubia quien cayó al suelo demasiado lastimada como para continuar.

- Toma mi mano – indicó al chico verde

Sin vacilar hizo lo que la gótica demandaba. Ella cerró sus ojos y al pronunciar unas palabras que él desconocía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban justo en aquel lugar en el que estuvieron antes de caer en las garras del libro.

El libro se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Raven lo tomó y cerró con fuerza

- Robin – dijo Starfire levitando hasta llegar a donde su líder se encontraba – debemos… - un enorme estruendo la interrumpió.

Todos los robots comenzaban a desaparecer y sus cenizas se iban junto con el viento.

- ¡NO! – un grito de frustración salió de la boca de Slade antes de que se evaporara junto con su ejército.

Los titanes se quedaron perplejos

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – interrogó Cyborg

- No tengo idea – la mirada atónita de todos se mezclaba con la de los ciudadanos que salían de sus refugios para aplaudir las hazañas heroicas de todos.

- Titanes, vamos a la torre T – indico Robin, pronto todos se encaminaron a su destino.

Al llegar a su hogar no pudieron evitar escuchar una risa desconocida.

- Bingo! – dijo chico bestia sentado en el sofá a un lado de Raven quien reía por las ocurrencias del titán

Ambos callaron al notar como sus compañeros entraban en el salón.

- ¿Dónde se habian metido? – regañó el líder

Raven y chico bestia se miraron de reojo, habían acordado no hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Ustedes donde estaban? – la voz fría de Raven inundó toda la habitación

Todos balbucearon, no querían aceptar que si no hubiera sido por una fuerza misteriosa nunca habrían vencido a Slade y su ejército.

- Nosotros… - Robin pensó largo rato - ¿Quién quiere cenar pizza?

- Sii! – dijo Starfire tratando de cambiar de tema

- Claro! – añadió Cyborg frotando su panza – muero de hambre

- Entonces… ¡vamos!

- Iré por algo a mi habitación – Raven se puso de pié y abandonó la habitación

- Debo… - vaciló chico bestia – ir al baño… - observó los escalones – que está alla arriba – se fue antes que los demás pudieran hacer preguntas.

- Algo raro pasa aquí – cuestionó Cyborg

- Estan actuando demasiado extraño – opino Starfire - ¿deberiamos preguntar?

- Este dia ha sido demasiado raro – contestó Robin – creo que es mejor dejar eso…para otro dia.

Los tres titanes caminaron hacia la salida.

- ¡Dense prisa! – gritó el líder al salir

La gótica metió el libro en un cajón de su habitación para luego cerrarlo con llave.

Salió de su habitación para encontrarse a chico bestia en el pasillo. Un leve sonrojo se dibujó en su rostro.

- Hola – el titán inició una conversación casual

- Hola – contestó fría

- Vaya día… - se tocó su cuello en señal de nerviosismo

- Ha sido una locura – una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Chico bestia… yo…

Para él ya se había vuelto una costumbre callar a la gótica…y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un beso.

Sentir esos labios sobre los suyos era la sensación más placentera de su vida. Con sus manos rodeó el cuello del chico mientras él la abrazaba. Todos los sucesos desde el día en el que las cosas extrañas sucedieron pasaban por sus mentes pero algo era seguro, ambos se amaban y harían lo que fuera por protegerse, ese beso era su muestra de "siempre estaré a tu lado". Sus manos acariciaron el cabello del chico justo en el momento en el que la respiración no daba a más.

- Te amo – nunca creyó que diría esas palabras y menos que se las diría al chico que tenía frente a ella pero sin duda se sentía bien al decirlo.

- Yo te amo mas – contestó el chico con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

- SI NO SE APRESURAN NOS IREMOS SIN USTEDES – se escuchó un grito de Robin desde la planta baja

Ambos se miraron extrañados

- Alguien ha tenido un mal día al parecer – bromeó el titán

- ¿Deberíamos preguntar?

- Este ha sido un día muy raro – besó a la chica en la mejilla – creo que deberíamos dejarlo para otro día.

Los dos bajaron hasta reunirse con sus amigos, fingiendo que nada fuera de lo normal había pasado.

FIN

_Bueno es triste decir que este es el final…espero les haya gustado, estoy pensando en escribir un nuevo fic de los teen titans no se…¿creen que debería hacerlo?_

_Haganmelo saber en sus reviews!_

_Fue un gusto escribir sobre este cartoon y un gusto darles un poco de entretenimiento (n.n) espero lo hayan disfrutado._


End file.
